Normality
by aenysa
Summary: Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka is a most wondrous thing instead of a pain when it brings back an older, stranger Tsuna. Then more people appear.
1. Chapter 1

_**Normality  
><strong>__Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>His day had started rather well, he thought. It was actually <em>normal<em>, though Reborn probably would put him through even more horrors if he had heard that.

Reborn had woken him up with a defibrillator, had him run all over town, and when he came back he had found the rest of his Family (or family, it didn't really make a difference anymore) already there, for one reason or the other. In the meanwhile, his mother had disappeared, which had come as a surprise because it hadn't been such a surprise. Off to buy more groceries, he supposed. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder where his family got the money to support everybody, even if his father was in the mafia.

Gokudera, after greeting him loudly and fussing over him had gone back to his argument with Yamamoto, who was laughing as cheerfully as ever. Onii-san EXTREMEly talking to Hibari-san, with many variations of EXTREME included. Hibari-san, however, looked as if he would rather be anywhere but there and was ready to murder onii-san. Chrome was seated at the table as well, flanked on both sides by Ken and Chikusa. She ducked her head when Ken said something he couldn't hear and Chikusa merely sighed in annoyance. Kyoko and Haru sat to the side, talking of girly things he probably wouldn't want to know about.

Lambo was completely left out. He sat next to Reborn, his face contorted in a way that screamed his intentions to burst into tears any moment.

When Lambo actually started to cry, well, that was when everything started.

Tsuna, the designated comforter, rushed to do his job. Whatever it was that was making Lambo cry turned into pure stubbornness to continue crying and while he flailed his arms around he knocked over Reborn's cup of coffee.

All movements immediately ceased and everyone was completely silent. Reborn's eyes were hidden in the shadows of his fedora and Tsuna had a very, very bad feeling everything was going to hell in a handbasket.

Lambo had finally developed a sense of danger and quickly took out the Ten Year Bazooka. The dark aura suddenly grew stronger and Lambo trembled as he dropped the weapon.

It fell to the ground with an ominous clatter and a bullet shot out towards Tsuna. As he watched it come closer, he wondered if he could ever have a normal day.

The bullet hit him and smoke filled the area. When it dissipated, everyone's eyes were met with an older Tsuna.

He was positioned in a way as if he had just put something down. He blinked slowly in surprise and his eyes took everyone in before looking at his empty hand.

"Ah," he sighs, and everyone held their breaths, waiting for what he would say next, something along the lines of _space__ time__ continuum__ has__ been __disrupted__ now__ let__'__s __embark __on__ an__ epic__ adventure__ to __save __the __world__ again_?

"My tea," he finished lamely, and everyone face-faulted.

* * *

><p>I have up to five chapters of crack, that's about where I stopped. This is pure, unedited!crack, any mistakes pointed out will be appreciated. Especially tenses. This author knows tenses are her weak point.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Normality  
><strong>__Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>"J- Juudaime!" Gokudera said in surprise and Tsuna smiled at him.<p>

"Yes?" he asked, leaning on his head on his hand, using his elbow as a prop to hold his head up.

Poor Gokudera looked like he was going to collapse but fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on the person you asked), Lambo managed to hit him with the bazooka through his wails (Tsuna was admittedly rather surprised Reborn hadn't done anything to shut him up, considering the fallen cup of coffee and the snot getting too close for anyone's comfort).

There was a moment of silence until TYL!Gokudera appeared as well, the Ten Year Bazooka laying to the side, forgotten for now.

"Gokudera," Tsuna remarked mildly.

"Juudaime," Gokudera replied as he calmly placed his cigarette in Lambo's hair, quickly proving that despite his changed manners this was, indeed, Gokudera.

"Would you do me a favor and make some tea?" Tsuna asked and carefully laid his head down on the table, all the while swatting Lambo's hair to put the fire out as the boy screamed. "With how tired I am at the moment, I'm afraid I'll topple over if I try to make any."

"We only have a few minutes," Gokudera reminded him.

There was a muffled noise that sounded like reluctant agreement.

Everyone was dumbfounded (with the exception of Reborn, but he was practically unshakeable).

* * *

><p>I'll admit this isn't my best chapter. I'll post Chapter 3 in a couple of days.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Normality  
><strong>__Chapter 3_

* * *

><p>Reborn had finally gotten tired of Lambo crying and had gotten up, looking rather menacing with Leon in its gun form. Lambo's survival skills began to work once again and the cow boy dashed towards the Ten Year Bazooka.<p>

Lambo barely reached it when Reborn began expertly shooting at him (TYL!Tsuna marveled at how there were no bullet holes in the house yet the bullets managed to not hit Lambo – warning shots, probably). Lambo gave one last sob before shooting himself.

At least, he tried.

TYL!Tsuna and TYL!Gokudera watched warily as the bazooka managed to not hit Lambo but instead made a complete turnaround and hit Yamamoto.

Canon!Tsuna was beginning to give up on normality. TYL!Tsuna had long since given up on the futile dream.

Smoke, for the third time, filled the air and Reborn continued his shots, which were rapidly getting closer to hitting Lambo the more the boy wailed. Everyone else merely sat through the whole thing like it was completely normal.

Both Tsuna's wondered if his friends were really that insane.

* * *

><p>You guys get another chapter, too! Since it's Christmas Eve where I am and soon to be Christmas... I'll update again tomorrow for the very last chapter. *le gasp*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Normality  
><strong>__Chapter 4_

* * *

><p>"Tsuna! <em>There<em> you are," Yamamoto said – but he was older.

"Baseball nut," Gokudera grunted and Tsuna couldn't help but grin.

"How was mini me?" he asked.

"At least we weren't in the middle of an important meeting," was the reply. "Dino had just started laughing when I appeared here."

"I'm sure he'll be bothering me about how cute I was when I was younger for the next few years," Tsuna said dryly.

"While I was still there, little Juudaime was going crazy." Gokudera's comment was partial amusement, partial exasperation. "Mukuro switched with Chrome, Hibari had saw Mukuro, and, well…"

"What was Reborn's reaction?"

"He started shooting Dying Will bullets at little you, muttering something about needing to toughen you up _again_."

Tsuna sighed and mumbled about needing more tea, and how Italy's tea just didn't have the calming effects Japanese tea had, one thing he did agree on with Hibari.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Normality  
><strong>__Chapter 5_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on the other side of the rainbow…<em>

Only a few seconds had passed and TYB!Tsuna was already scarred for life.

Adult!TYL!Reborn was there, as well as his TYL!Guardians and TYL!Cavallone Famiglia.

Everyone was shocked – which was a nice change, meaning he wasn't the only normal one anymore for a little bit.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro said (hadn't he just been Chrome when he first arrived?), with the creepiest look Tsuna had ever seen on his face. Had Fuuta been there, he was sure that the boy would rate Mukuro as the number one person with the creepiest facial expressions. Ever.

* * *

><p>Andddd... that's it. I know the ending is a bit abrupt, but the plot bunny simply rolled over and died. I would not be adverse to people adopting this idea. Merry Christmas?<p> 


End file.
